User talk:DinoTaur
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:DinoTaur/Sig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FanOfAniManga (talk) 22:21, September 1, 2013 (UTC) i made gif off video thats in the reception section on world trigger series pageg and pic from raws of ch. 9 Bkklaaw (talk) 04:43, September 2, 2013 (UTC) what ups with your updates you pu things take them out and out em again...... Bkklaaw (talk) 01:59, September 3, 2013 (UTC) no prob go head and do that if you can Bkklaaw (talk) 01:23, September 4, 2013 (UTC) nice job with refrences Bkklaaw (talk) 02:01, September 6, 2013 (UTC) if its anything credidible it sould be useful Bkklaaw (talk) 20:54, September 6, 2013 (UTC) should be good then Bkklaaw (talk) 22:22, September 6, 2013 (UTC) new guy putting in work nice! Bkklaaw (talk) 02:17, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Ring Weapon is that comfirmed never seen used as weapon before.....it stores yumas real body and replica Bkklaaw (talk) 02:13, September 7, 2013 (UTC) go read chapter 20 again it stores his real dying body Bkklaaw (talk) 02:21, September 7, 2013 (UTC) try not pu speculatins on the pages as a talk page for that.....look at World Trigger Chapter 08 page 10 the light is not weapon it means he just activated his trigger Bkklaaw (talk) 03:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Policy Hey DinoTaur! I think I can write out the policies eventually. Though keep in mind, I've become increasingly busy with things in real life, so I'm not sure when and if I'll be able to finish them. As a heads up, I'll probably go for something similar to the Beelzebub Wiki policies that I've partially written many months ago, though with some updating. Anyways, thanks for the pointer! -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 04:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Miwa Unit accidently replied when i wasnt logged in.....i put the vid up Bkklaaw (talk) 13:08, September 8, 2013 (UTC) re: im not japanese Bkklaaw (talk) 13:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) No, but someone created article about Azuma, so I've updated pages about him. I don't know if his name is written properly.Michalek10866 (talk) 21:02, October 31, 2013 (UTC) been busy just moved to a different continent so been busy.....back now Bkklaaw (talk) 21:57, November 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:You said what?! yeah europe Bkklaaw (talk) 09:22, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Karasawa Where have you found Karasawa's name ? And why his branch is Tamakoma ? I have an account but I don't want to log in, because it's wasting time. Do you have names of Kinuta and Netsuki ? Michalek10866 (talk) 18:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't have these volumes because I live in Poland and it's hard and expensive to get anything from Japan here.Michalek10866 (talk) 18:24, November 3, 2013 (UTC) maybe he can scan it http://www.youtube.com/user/16JPE/videos Michalek10866 (talk) 18:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image Someone linked this page on manga helpers and I found it there http://vk.com/world.trigger?z=photo-49513138_313647797%2Falbum-49513138_00%2Frev (it's some kind of a russian facebook probably) Re:Reliationship I found it ona manga helpers in world trigger thread. It was revealed in volume 3. Also i found it on a different site http://blog.livedoor.jp/worldtrigger/archives/35379308.html : 498: 名無しさんの次レスにご期待下さい 2013/12/03(火) 20:21:50.14 ID:DOOp7L/70 いろいろ衝撃設定が！ 陽太郎が古株＆SE持ちだとか、こなみが嵐山と従妹だとか とりまるの師匠がレイジだとか。 てことはレイジも昔は本部にいた！ ？I used translator and confirmed this reliationship, but I couldn't understand more. Maybe you will.Michalek10866 (talk) 21:22, December 7, 2013 (UTC)